


Fate

by Anonymous



Category: Ergo Proxy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Fate

Proxy One despised humans. He saw of them as cowardly and conniving, fleeing the planet they destroyed and leaving the proxies to piece it back together for them to return to someday, ignorant of the fate that awaited them.

  
But **you** were an exception.

  
Perhaps it was better put that Proxy One indeed did detest your humanity, but loved you for the soul that was inside you.  
When Mosk was destroyed, you were safe beside him, away from all the ruin. When Monad awoke, you were also in his protection. And when Romdeau was bombed, you were spared being affected.

  
You had no _raison d'etre_. Unlike he, existing with purpose -- to burn to ash when it was fulfilled. You had no one to go to, nowhere to go, and nothing to do. You had no reason of being, so you crafted your own. You became your own. Perhaps this was what had caught his eye in the first place.

  
Proxy One liked to write you off as no different than the rest. You knew better, though, feeling the warmth radiate off from him as you sat in the comfort of his lap. Sure, you knew his plans and his sentiments towards humanity, but you knew as much his feelings for you.

  
It didn't appear to bother you much. Maybe it was because this world had lacked a place for you, as the new one would no longer have one for your proxy. It didn't mean you too had spited it; you didn't even necessarily believe the proxy would be successful in eradicating the remaining life of the planet.

  
"I might not be here in the new world," you said, watching the fall of Romdeau with him on his throne, awaiting the shadow. "You won't be around to protect me."

  
He didn't seem worried, but an arm had snaked around you, protectively, possessively -- even with such sinister intentions, his love for you would never perish.

  
"But," you continued, turning to face him, cupping his face, "Should I fade with this one, then so be it."

  
The kiss the two of you shared was both the first and the last, the hard patter of feet on stone closing in.

  
The shadow was here.


End file.
